Handstands
by RakoTastic
Summary: I tried to do handstands for you, but every time I fell for you, yeah, every time I fell. PruCan drabble, based on the song 'Bruises' by Chairlift. This is not a songfic, okay? It's just based on the song.


_**Hello dudes and dudettes out of this screen! This is my first fanfic that doesn't involve an OC, and the first one about one of my OTPs, PruCan! Yay, I love that pairing so much :3. This was based on the song 'Bruises' by Chairlift (I recomend it, it's pretty good.)Well I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned hetalia I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.**_

Gilbert climbed the small hill incredibly fast, placing the picnic basket beneath the shade of a large elm.

"Kesese, c'mon Birdie! You can do better!" Gilbert laughed as he watched the smaller nation reach the top, cheeks flushed due to the effort and the hot sun blazing high above them.

"I'm not as active as you, Gil." Matthew extracted the checkered blanket and stretched it on a patch of grass in the shade.

Gilbert proceeded to take their food out of the basket; he placed the variety of sandwiches and deserts over the blanket, and he poured a pinkish liquid into the two glass cups they had brought.

"What's that?" Matthew asked, pointing at the peculiar substance.

"You'll see," Gilbert inserted a straw in each of the glasses. "I made it myself."

"It hasn't got any liquor, has it?" Matthew raised a thin eyebrow.

"Taste it," Gilbert's lips twitched a small smile and pushed the glass to Matthew.

Matthew sipped the liquid and pulled a surprised face when he tasted the sweet substance, no liquor in it thankfully.

"This is quite tasty, what is it?"

"Watermelon juice," He took a sip of his own. "Mexico got me nearly a ton of the stuff and I had to do something about them."

They continued to chat about random things that came to their mind as they ate their meal. They found themselves talking about handstands.

"I bet you cant do a handstand," Matthew dared Gilbert as he popped a frozen strawberry into his mouth.

"Getting ourselves into a deal are we?" Gilbert chuckled, "Say I _can_ do a handstand, what will I get?" Gilbert placed his elbows on top of the basket and leaned forward a bit.

Matthew tapped his chin while looking for a good prize. "Uh, You can ask me to do whatever you want,"

Gilbert jumped up and removed his shoes. "Be ready, maple boy!" Gilbert took a few steps backwards and then he placed his hands on the cool grass, trying to hoist his legs up.

He tried this for several times until he stumbled backwards, falling hard against the tree trunk.

"Ow," He stood up and rubbed his aching back. Matthew merely chuckled.

"That's really unawesome Matt," Gilbert scowled. "Let's see _you_try,"

Matthew locked his deep blue eyes on Gilberts red ones, "Fine," He rolled the sleeves of his shirt a little bit further up his arm and handed his glasses to Gilbert.

He moved all the way to the place where the hill was steep and took small skips. He threw himself forward and placed his hands on the grass, pushing his legs upward. Soon he was in a perfect handstand, head bowed to his chest and arms stretched as far as they could. Gilbert was watching the scene with his mouth only slightly open.

Matthew hoisted himself back to a standing position, shaking the dirt out of his hands and hair.

"I would have walked a little, but I'm a teensy bit rusted." He smiled satisfactoringly, knowing he had surprised the Prussian.

"Yeah, a _teeny bit__rusted,_" Gilbert repeated sarcastically as he gave back the blonde's glasses. Remembering his deal with Matthew he got suddenly inspirated; he beamed at matthew and kept trying.

After a small while, Gilbert was sitting on the blanket while Matthew eyed his bruised knees worriedly. Gilbert tried to stand up to continue his small routine: hoist up, fall backwards, start again; but he was pushed back to the grass by Matthew.

"No more Gil," he said as the Prussian pouted. "I haven't got any ice to treat your bruises, but I've got some frozen strawberries, I could ice your bruising knees."

He placed a bag on each of Gilbert's bare knees. The fool had tried and failed so many times that his jeans were now awfully ripped, pieces hanging by the sides of his calfs.

"But frozen things they all unfreeze, and now I taste like them." Gilbert watched as a drop of red strawberry juice slided down his leg. He turned his attention back to Matthew. "Can I please try once more?"

"Gil, look at yourself! You got bruises on your knees, and grass stains on them too; you got holes on your jeans, you got pink and black and blue."

Gilbert looked at the ground, blushing for some reason.

"...for you." He said, his red eyes still fixed on the ground.

Matthew suddenly let go of the strawberries in his hands, they fell with an almost inaudible thud on the grass.

"W-what?"

"I got bruises on my knees for you, And grass stains on my knees for you. Got holes on my new jeans for you, got pink and black and blue for you." Gilbert looked up, a smile unlike many others Matthew had seen on the Prussian's face was making his face seem to glow.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew said, flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Mattie, _**Ich liebe dich.**_" Gilbert took the confused Canadian's hands in his. "I tried to do handstands for you, but every time I fell for you. I tried to do handstands for you, I'm permanently blue for you."

Matthew seemed to get it now, because he blushed a deeper shade of red. Gilbert smiled wider at how cute Matthew looked at that moment.

He moved his face closer to Matthew's and placed a small warm peck on his lips. Matthew closed his eyes and smiled when Gilbert pulled away.

Matthew now smashed his own lips against Gilbert's, making him lay flat on the ground with Matthew on top of him.

_This __is what I live for._


End file.
